wolfpackroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:.Trollsky
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wolf Role Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:SnapeFan1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Meerkats123 (Talk) 23:27, May 8, 2011 Tell me which one you want to join and I'll get you started :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 23:27, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay, then tell me which code. Is YRF009 good? If so, tell me the name of your wolf (it starts out as a pup) and then I'll message Meerkats123 about it. Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 23:33, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll message Meerkats123 and if he says you can join then you're all set :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 23:39, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Hi. My name is Patty; and yes, I am joining. Are you? Patty :) 00:17, May 9, 2011 (UTC) You may Join Meerkats123 00:21, May 9, 2011 (UTC) What pack are you in? Patty :) 00:22, May 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm going for the rascals too! :) But I havn't got approval yet:( Patty :) 00:26, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Really!? Below the first message I sent you there is an approval from Meercats... I think. Well, at least it says You may join. Patty :) 00:33, May 9, 2011 (UTC) ''do, do, do... ''I'm just waiting... with nothing to do... lucky you...lol...Patty :) 00:40, May 9, 2011 (UTC) True. Patty :) 00:41, May 9, 2011 (UTC) See ya! Patty :) 00:45, May 9, 2011 (UTC) You make the page Meerkats123 02:39, May 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hey. If you didn't know, I have become accepted and I am in the Rascals pack. You have'n fun? Patty :) 01:54, May 14, 2011 (UTC) You can be more than one wolf you know.Just pick another pack for your second wolf. Meerkats123 14:00, May 14, 2011 (UTC) We are now role playing Meerkats123 11:28, May 17, 2011 (UTC) The Rascals have started hunting Meerkats123 22:03, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Do you know anyone who might like it here?Meerkats123 01:00, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I have updated Yellowstone Delta Meerkats123 21:05, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to role play as a wof in the Druids? Meerkats123 21:31, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is now updated Meerkats123 22:51, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Don’t forget everyone, there are three other Role Play Packs, Druids Pack, Bad Dogs Pack and Hell Hounds Pack that need players. Aniju Aura 01:05, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Are u online? ~Patty :) 22:23, May 29, 2011 (UTC) River Song can rejoin the group now Meerkats123 16:33, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Please don't overthrow Bella Meerkats123 20:43, May 31, 2011 (UTC) River Song can still mate Meerkats123 20:47, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to be another wolf? Meerkats123 20:53, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Pick a code Meerkats123 20:59, May 31, 2011 (UTC) That works Meerkats123 21:06, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Look at the history and find your wof's code Meerkats123 21:26, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is updated.Meerkats123 13:28, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Wold you like to be another wolf? My goal is for everyone to have at least one wolf in evry pack To meet that goal you need a wolf in the Druids and Hell Hounds Meerkats123 01:49, June 7, 2011 (UTC) You must see my new blog It's important Meerkats123 02:35, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes YDF012 is fine Meerkats123 15:35, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Do you edit on Hogwarts RPG? Meerkats123 21:02, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Just ask Patty123 for help Meerkats123 21:07, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is updated. Meerkats123 19:20, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is updated. Meerkats123 20:04, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is updated Meerkats123 15:26, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Check out my new blog Meerkats123 13:33, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is updated Meerkats123 13:44, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is updated Meerkats123 04:33, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is updated Meerkats123 17:48, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is updated Meerkats123 14:11, July 26, 2011 (UTC) The group split will happen soon Meerkats123 19:50, July 28, 2011 (UTC) The group split has to happen now. Meerkats123 20:56, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Have River Song be agressive towreds higher ranking wolves. (Prowler and Bella) Meerkats123 18:16, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is updated Meerkats123 16:17, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone is updated. Monkey Roleplay Wiki Hi Skystar. I created a Monkey Roleplay Wiki 11 days ago and officially opened it to roleplay yesterday. Are you interested in joining? '''P.S. '''Before you can roleplay over there, we need more people, so could you spread the word? (That doesn't mean you can't create a monkey.) Okay, thanks! Crusade RPG Would you like to join the Crusade RPG, where you can roleplay someone in Medieval Times? I understand :) Can you work on the Quapaw pack? Meerkats123 16:09, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Make it look sort of like the Rascals' page Meerkats123 16:21, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is updated Meerkats123 19:11, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is updated Meerkats123 02:37, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is updated Meerkats123 02:50, August 7, 2011 (UTC) The new role play center is ready Meerkats123 20:36, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Heart Lake is updated Meerkats123 23:51, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Heart Lake is updated Meerkats123 00:19, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Heart Lake is updated Meerkats123 00:50, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Heart Lake is updated Meerkats123 01:54, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Heart Lake is updated Meerkats123 02:19, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Heart Lake is updated Meerkats123 02:30, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Heart Lake is updated Meerkats123 02:40, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes you can Meerkats123 03:05, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Josephina Joining the Quapaw Hi Skystar. My wolf, Josephina wants to join the Quapaw. How about a bear comes into the river for a drink and Josephina sounds the alarm? Just so she is noticed by River Song so there is a reason for her to join the group. What do you think? Thanks! Hi I made a wiki were you can role play lions!Here's the link:http://lionroleplay.wikia.com/Lion Roleplay Wiki.Hope you come! From,~Moonstar~ Hey Skystar want to join my African Wild Dogs Role Play Wiki? Sir Rock 02:25, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Well you can be a minor Wild Dog. Also don't fotget that you are Rory of the Bad Dogs too. Sir Rock 02:33, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah River Song has been the most important with her new pack and all. Rory kinda has been getting neglected. Sir Rock 02:42, August 19, 2011 (UTC) New Role Play Wikis Hey Skystar, I made a new wiki called African Wild Dogs Role Play Wiki, and we need more members. I was wondering if you or anyone you know may like to join. Also Moonstar10 made a wiki called Lion Role Play Wiki is a new wiki that needs new members. If you or anyone you know may like to join came and check it out. Sir Rock 08:36, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Come join my new wiki http://wildhorsesroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Wild_Horses_Role_Play_Wiki Meerkats123 01:43, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Did River Song and Anubis mate yet or has that not yet happen since Whippet would also be having pups and Violet just had hers? I am not sure how to come about this since this is like the only pack with an unrelated dominant pair that have breed. Sir Rock 05:53, August 24, 2011 (UTC) River Song can have her pups Meerkats123 21:57, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Heart Lake is updated Meerkats123 21:16, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey I thought we were going to wait for Whippet to have her pups before River Song and Anubis even mate? Anubis hasn't mated with River Song so how is she pregnant? Sir Rock 08:04, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Don't forget about Rory Bad Dogs Meerkats123 20:41, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Well I thought we were waiting till Whippet has her pups then River Song and Anubis would mate. Viloet's pups would be around three to four months old by then so they would would start to be able to take care of themseselve somewhat and the adults could focus on Whippt's pups and River Song's when they were born. When Josephina joins the Quapaw would only have 7 adults to look after the pups. Sir Rock 23:38, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to join this wiki? http://meerkatrp.wikia.com/wiki/Meerkat_Role_Play_Wiki Meerkats123 14:02, September 11, 2011 (UTC) You can still try it. Meerkats123 21:26, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Is River Song pregnent? Meerkats123 03:08, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Did you forget about Rory Meerkats123 03:20, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Heart Lake is updated Meerkats123 03:32, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Want to join my Warriors Canines Wiki, it is like Warriors but with canines who have elemental powers. Aniju Aura 02:32, September 26, 2011 (UTC) I know but a new moon is when the Earth's shadow covers the moon blocking the light from the sun. I wanted to give make it more interesting for the role players. I am trying to get some element disenablers for the other packs. The moon thing relates to the original person who gave them the power to control water, they got it from the moon god and when it is a new moon, he is away so he can influence their bodies to give them the power. Or something like that was what I was going for. Aniju Aura 01:15, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I didn't want it to be unfair but eclipses are very uncommon so I need something else for Fire Pack, however Air Pack and Earth Pack are a little harder to figure out. Aniju Aura 01:21, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Check out this wiki http://coyoteroleplay.wikia.com/?redirect=no Meerkats123 00:00, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Are Anubis and River Song going to mate? River Song needs to take charge of her subordinates right now or she may loos a chance at mating. Sir Rock 03:03, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Awe are you leaving then? Are you leaving the other wikias too? Sir Rock 03:08, October 18, 2011 (UTC) What should we do with River Song? Which wikias are you stayning at then? Sir Rock 03:14, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Are you leaving Warrior Canines too? If I rember right you are captin in Water Pack. Sir Rock 03:18, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Well the captain role is a big one, so you have to think about that. That wiki is new. Sir Rock 03:22, October 18, 2011 (UTC) What about your other wolves, should we put them up for adoption by other users? Sir Rock 03:25, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Okay then. I told Meerkats123 about this so she knows. Is there anyone you would like to be River Song? Since she is the alpha female of the Quapaw. Sir Rock 03:27, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Okay maybe someone who has no alpha wolves, but is on a lot so River Song can be loved. I will miss you on this wiki. It was fun role playing with you. Sir Rock 03:35, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Bye Skystar we'll miss you. Aniju Aura 03:49, October 18, 2011 (UTC)